


(TTS Podfic) Filling The Void Within Me

by demonkatgurl17, saltyunicorn



Series: Teen Wolf Podfic [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bite Fic, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 07:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20336698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonkatgurl17/pseuds/demonkatgurl17, https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyunicorn/pseuds/saltyunicorn
Summary: Author's Summary - Derek backed Stiles up against one of the steel girders in the abandoned station, stopping mere inches away from him.Stiles’s eyes were trained on the floor, staring at anything else but the warm body in front of him, nearly pressed against him. He didn’t know why he was here, what had driven him here, to Derek of all people. He was sure that if there was a shred of sanity coursing through him right now, then he would have never have left the relative safety of his room.





	(TTS Podfic) Filling The Void Within Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Filling the Void Within Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/612641) by [demonkatgurl17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonkatgurl17/pseuds/demonkatgurl17). 

> This is a text to speech podfic, meaning I have used a computer voice called Amy. She is British and I think she is the best of the realistic sounding voice but remember it is a computer generated voice so try it out and let me know your opinion on it.

Warning! Porn! No surprises here. Just nummy porn.  
  
Podfic can be found here at my google drive.  
  
[Filling the Void Within Me](https://drive.google.com/open?id=18m6KHcrDIrrXue9yl2vaCESYD76AnAeO)  
  
You can either download the file or just listen to it on the google drive.


End file.
